Pirate101: Book 2: El Dorado at Last
by Dr.Musketeer23
Summary: Last time on Pirate101, Adam Silver was stabbed by the notorious Clockwork, Kane. While recovering from his wounds and coming to terms with the discovery that he isn't the only surviving member of the Silver family, Adam must complete his quest to find the mysterious land of El Dorado before Kane and his clockworks. But with new pirates, and a prophecy, what will Adam's fate be?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A loud metallic clank could be heard throughout the island of Granchia. Kane and his remaining clockworks scoured the abandoned Valencian city in hopes of finding something to boost their efforts. "Tauros, scan the area." Tauros appeared on Kane's shoulder.

"Already done, Lord Kane. There is nothing left alive on the forsaken island." Kane slammed his metallic fist into a nearby wall, knocking the building continued forward.

"How are we supposed to dispose of those wretched pirates now?" Tauros floated in front of Kane.

"Sir, there aren't any_ living_ lifeforms on the island. There is a certain dead pirate you may be familiar with." Kane walked to the coordinates Tauros had transferred to his faceplate. Kane reached the clearing and saw the lifeless body of Sly Pedro Davis, surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Tauros, do we still have the relic?"

"Look in the canister on your belt." Kane took the canister and opened it. He took out the object that presided in the canister.

"I will never truly understand the properties of this Dark Yum."He placed the Dark Yum in Pedro's hand and closed the hand until he heard the crunch of the Dark Yum. When the evil substance was crushed, a wave of dark energy emitted from Pedro's body. The wound in Pedro's chest slowly closed as the dark energy faded. With the wound closed, Pedro let out a struggled coughed and slowly got to his feet. He turned and saw Kane's metal face.

"You!" Pedro took his axe from his back and held it to Kane's neck. "You told me I would have the strength to kill Ryan!"

Kane moved the axe and stated, "I said I would give you a chance. You had your chance; you failed." Pedro looked at the hook on his left hand.

"If I had both hands, I could have definitely killed him." Kane looked at the pirate's stump.

"I can't give you your hand back, but I can give you the power to defeat your nemesis." Kane turned around and walked toward the docks of Granchia. Pedro followed warily behind.

"Something seems different about you, Kane. Something almost … human." Kane stopped in his tracks. Cautiously, Pedro backed away.

"If you truly want to kill Ryan, you will keep what you see on my ship to yourself. Tauros, prepare the ship; we're leaving. Oh, and make sure our prisoner is comfortable. We can't risk the prophecy coming to pass."


	2. Chapter 1 Awakening

Ch. 1 Awakening

Merciless Adam Silver looked around the place he found himself in. There was a wide clearing filled with hundreds of copies of Queen. He saw a single figure on the edge of the clearing; it was Kane. Kane slowly drew his sword and walked away.

"I'm sorry, Adam."Adam reached for his belt and drew his pistols and aimed toward the army of clockworks.

"Ok, me first." He charged toward the clones of the deadly clockwork.

"Adam, wake up." Adam opened his eyes and let out a dying cough. He turned his head and saw Ryan sitting by him. Adam sat up and noticed he was lying on a bed. He quickly observed his surroundings and saw that his entire crew was scattered around the room.

He turned back to Ryan and asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in your dad's office. When Kane stabbed you we rushed you here as quick as we could. You passed out when we got you on the Golden Archer." Adam looked down at his stomach. He saw the scar where the blade had penetrated his body.

"How long was I out?"Autumn walked over to the pirate.

"It's been about a week since we destroyed what was left of Kane's army."Adam fell back onto his bed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"He got away, didn't he?"Will put his hand on his captain's shoulder.

"I'm afraid so, sir." Adam slammed his fist onto the table next to his bed.

"Adam," Bonnie comforted her leader, "we can still end this. Kane can't create his indestructible clockworks unless he can reach El Dorado. He can't do that without the map."

"What does it matter? We can't get there either; not without the final map piece."Ryan looked out the window.

"Actually we may know where the final piece is."Adam got out of his bed and struggled to get to his feet. Autumn rushed over to help him up.

"Adam, you need your rest."Adam pushed her away.

"I'm not gonna just sit here while there's a chance to finish Kane off once and for all." Adam limped over to Ryan. "Where is it?"

Ryan turned to Adam. "There's a chance that Kane still possesses the final piece."

"Well that doesn't help because we don't know where Kane is."

"No, but he took someone prisoner. If she can get a coded message out from Kane's ship, we can trace the message back to their coordinates." Adam went to his bed and took the clothes from the foot of it. He started to quickly put on his outfit.

"Does the prisoner have a family?"Ratbeard went to the door and opened it.

"They live near the docks; above the Kraken Skulls Tavern." Adam walked outside and felt the sun against his face. Adam took a deep breath and looked at his repairs to Skull Island had gone better than he'd expected. He saw buildings that had been completely decimated rebuilt to twice their original size. There were now walls to defend the island from any unfriendly visitors that meant the pirate haven harm.

"It's amazing."Ryan walked to Adam's side.

"Welcome home, Mr. Silver."


	3. Chapter 2 Escape

Ch. 2 Escape

"There's nothing in this quadrant, Lord Kane." Tauros reported to the clockwork commander. Kane turned toward the prison block.

"Continue scanning Aragorn Skyway. I'll be back." Kane walked down the steps and was quickly followed by Pedro. "Are you sure you want to meet the prisoner? She is a pirate after all."Pedro put his axe on the weapon wall.

"Gladly, sir." Kane walked to the door of their prisoner's cell.

"Red Lenora Noble, the pirate of noble blood. A fitting name. One could say you were destined to have that name." Lenora smirked at the clockwork commander.

"What do you care? You just want me dead."

Kane laughed, "That may be true, but you possess something I want. And, one way or another, you're going to help me."Pedro walked to the cell door. Lenora looked at the former pirate.

"I know you. You're the pirate that betrayed Merciless Adam Silver and his crew."

Pedro grinned, "It's only betrayal if you were on their side in the first place." Kane turned and walked out of the cell block. Pedro moved closer to the prisoner. "When we find them, I'm killing them all. Then there'll be nothing left of Skull Island." Lenora stuck her hand through the bars and grabbed Pedro's neck. She tightened her grip and kept squeezing until Pedro fell unconscious. Lenora dropped Pedro and checked his belt for keys. She found them and unlocked the door to her cell. She also found a small piece of paper and decided it must be important. She rushed to the weapons wall and took her daggers and attached them to either side of her hips. She checked the hall to make sure the coast was clear and made her way down to the stairs.

"Help! Please free me!" Lenora heard this voice come from the cell she'd just run past. She slowly walked back to the cell.

"Who are you?" The prisoner stood at attention.

"Jordan Parker, buccaneer on loan to the Marleybonian Navy. Ranked as an Admiral." Lenora was skeptical about this pirate.

"How long have you been Kane's prisoner?" The pirate looked at the marks she'd made on the walls of her cell.

"About two weeks. Why?" Lenora opened the door.

"You've been relieved of duty. The resistance defeated Kane's Armada."Jordan ran down the hall and grabbed her scythe from the weapons wall.

"Then I'd be glad to escape this accursed vessel with you." The pair of pirates sneaked out of the cell block and found themselves on the main deck of Kane's skiff. They made their way to the small island where the ship was docked. When they made it off, the ship started to leave. "To Darkmoor with that ship." Lenora walked into a small cave near the center of the isle. She took her daggers from her belt and slashed a symbol in to the wall. "What are you doing?" With one last slash, Lenora turned around.

"I'm using an old trick my mother taught me." The symbol started to glow and a beam of light appeared in the cave followed by a glowing green portal. "I don't know where it'll take us but anywhere is better than here." Jordan looked at Lenora's belt and noticed the parchment.

"Do you have any idea what that is?"

Lenora started walking to the portal and said, "No idea." The two walked through the portal and hoped for the best.


	4. Chapter 3 Answers

Ch. 3 Answers

Adam walked down the sandy slopes of Skull Island. He entered the Kraken Skulls Tavern and walked to the bar. The bartender filled a glass of Yum and greeted the young pirate. "Hello Mr. Silver. Good to see you're alright. What can I do for ye? The usual or something else?" Adam looked at the glass of his favorite drink sitting on the counter.

"Actually," Adam started as he pushed the drink away, "I was hoping you could give me answers for a few questions I have." The bartender started cleaning out an empty glass of Yum.

"Sure Mr. Silver. Shoot."

"What can you tell me about Merciful Blaze Silver?" Adam needed to know what happened to his brother. The bartender dropped the glass he'd been polishing and it shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"I'm sorry Mr. Silver, but I've only heard rumors. I've never even seen him." Adam clenched his fist. He felt angry that he had no leads on his brother.

"Okay, then can you tell me where to find the parents of the kidnapped pirate?" The bartender's happy grin returned when he heard the change in subject.

"Now that, I can tell you. Up the stairs to the left. They'll be the third door on the right."

"Thanks." Adam walked up the stairs. His brown hair fell in front of his face as a gust of wind blew through the window. He parted the hair to his left and continued down the hall. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Adam remembered the girl from the dream his father had sent him. Adam wondered if the kidnapping victim could be the same red haired girl. The door opened and a man with black hair styled into a pony tail looked at the pirate.

"Merciless Adam Silver, it's an honor. I'm Dead-eye Morgan Smith. Please, come in." Adam entered his home and saw a woman sitting in a chair by the window. "This is my fiancée, Sneaky Sirena Jones."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Jones." Adam and Morgan took a seat on the couch nearby.

"What brings you to our home Mr. Silver?" Adam noticed the picture on the counter; it was a picture of the girl from his dreams. She was wearing bright red pirate garbs with two daggers on her belt. There was a fire red pirate hat on her head and a nice set of brown boots.

"I'm trying to find out what Kane wants with your daughter."

"Lenora," Sirena interrupted, "Her name's Red Lenora Noble." Adam looked closely at the picture and noticed that she didn't share any similarities with Morgan.

"Lenora isn't your biological daughter is she?" Morgan looked at Sirena and spoke.

"No. She had Lenora with someone else, but I helped raise Lenora like she was my own." Adam appreciated Morgan's honesty.

"Do you have any idea what Kane would want with her?"

"No," Sirena replied. "Lenora was a normal pirate. All she wanted to do was make her mark on the Spiral. I think she wanted to follow in your footsteps and become famous for impossible feats." Morgan held his soon to be wife's hand.

"Some would say she would blaze like a fire." Adam looked at the couple and felt pity for them. No parent should have to lose their child before they could live a full life.

Adam sighed, "Do you know if Lenora has any tricks to get herself home if she were to escape?" Sirena opened a book and showed Adam a symbol.

"This is a transportation symbol. It'll take her anywhere in the Spiral that is currently safe. However, it's unpredictable and could accidentally take her to more danger." Adam stood up.

"Ms. Jones, I promise you I will find your daughter and bring her home safely." Adam walked to the door, but turned around and saw something outside the window. There was a green circular portal outside of the tavern. Adam rushed to the stairs and ran out the door. Adam saw two figures exit the portal. Both had weapons drawn, a scythe and two daggers. The figures saw Adam and charged at him. With the attacks coming from either side of Adam, he back flipped to avoid being stabbed and drew his pistols. "Ah!" Adam felt a searing pain where he'd been stabbed. Adam knelt on the ground.

"Where are we?" asked the figure with the scythe. The girl with the daggers spoke.

"We're back on Skull Island, Jordan. Thank goodness." The two attackers put their weapons to Adam's neck. "Who are you?"

Adam chuckled, "Take a guess." He switched the pistols around and moved the triggers around the blades of the weapons. He pulled back on the guns and saw the weapons fly out of the assailants' hands. He held the two at gun point and said, "I'm Merciless Adam Silver." He looked at both pirates and thought to himself, 'Why would two pirates be attacking when there's finally peace?' He asked the pirate on the left, "Who are you and why did you attack me?"

"I'm Jordan Parker. We attacked because we didn't know if we'd be arriving near friends for enemies." Adam looked at the pirate on the right.

"And who are …" He didn't need to ask that question. He recognized the girl by her red hair and her red outfit. "You're Red Lenora Noble."


	5. Chapter 4 Recruitment

Ch. 4 Recruitment

"Lenora, you're okay!" Sirena ran outside and hugged her daughter. Lenora tried to escape her mother's grasp.

"I know mom. You can let go of me now." Sirena let go of Lenora and fixed her hair.

"Gone a week and not even a scratch." Adam stared at the beautiful pirate. He couldn't shake the feeling that this pirate would change his life forever.

"Adam, what happened? We heard fighting." Adam blinked and turned around to see Ryan and Will running down the steps from Avery's Court. Adam put his pistols back into their holsters.

"We just found our kidnapped pirate. Along with another prisoner of Kane's." Jordan stood up and walked to the assassins.

"Jordan Parker. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lenora walked over to the group of pirates.

"Now maybe I can get some answers. Do you have any idea what Kane and Sly Pedro Davis want with this?" Lenora took the parchment off her belt.

"Did you say Pedro?" Ryan moved closer to the newcomer. "That's impossible. I killed him." Lenora looked puzzled.

"I just choked him out so he's definitely alive." Adam stepped in front of Ryan.

"We'll deal with this later. Let me see that paper." Lenora handed the paper to Adam."This is impossible," Adam stated, looking at the parchment, "You stole the final piece of the map to El Dorado." Lenora looked at the famous pirate.

"I did what now? All I can see is a few words on the edge of the paper that says 'Ten special pirates are needed to go'" Adam raised his head to look at Lenora.

"You can read this?"

Lenora shrugged, "Of course I can. Can't you?" Ryan, Will, and Adam stared at her and nodded no. Jordan grabbed her scythe off of the ground.

"Why does it matter if she can read it?" Ryan took the map piece from Adam.

"This is written in an ancient Mooshu dialect. Only two people have been known to be able to read it. Marco Pollo and the Mooda. This is a miracle."

"Lenora, how would you like to join the new crew who's bound for the lost city of El Dorado?" Adam gave this offer with great pride. "Your ability to read the map would be invaluable." Adam stretched out his hand for a shake of acceptance and Lenora looked at her mother. She felt that if she couldn't go, she'd have to sneak away.

Sirena shook her head, "I already stopped you from fighting in the battle against the Armada, and danger found you anyway. This way, if you're in danger, at least you'll have people to help protect you." Lenora hugged he mother.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lenora let go of her mother and reached to grab Adam's hand, but turned to Jordan. "I'll only join if Jordan can join too." Adam looked to Ryan. Ryan nodded, but Will stepped forward.

"If she can beat me in a fight, she can join." Ryan put his hand on Will's shoulder.

"Will, you're being ridiculous."

Will lashed out at Ryan, "If we don't have full strength against Kane, we're not gonna stand a chance." Jordan readied her scythe.

"I accept your challenge." Will drew his daggers.

"This'll be a piece of cake now that I've mastered my teleportation power." Will teleported behind Jordan, then beside her, then on the lookout tower near the tavern. As Jordan swirled her scythe around her, an icy blue aura surrounded her.

"You've got another thing coming." Jordan's entire body turned to ice.

"Whoa! How long have you been able to do that?" Lenora was surprised her new friend had kept this hidden from her. Jordan turned to the surprised pirate.

"For about a week and a half. I discovered it just before Kane took me prisoner." Will teleported above her.

"First rule of fighting: Never let your guard down." Will dive-bombed toward his opponent. Jordan slashed her scythe above her and hit Will just before his attack struck. When Will hit the ground, Jordan put the blade of her scythe right next to the assassin's head.

"Heads up!" Jordan swung her weapon at Will and sent him flying into the highest wall on the Kraken Skull building. Will fell to the ground and made a clear outline in the sand.

He raised his head and said, "Okay, she can come."Jordan's aura disappeared and so did her icy skin. Adam started pacing.

"A little over a week. That's about the time Admiral Brave got his electricity powers." Lenora, once again, had a puzzled look on her face.

"Who's that?" Ryan took a piece of paper from his pocket. There was a picture on the paper.

"Admiral Brave Alaric Bellamy. He lives in Rajah and helped us take down General Abraham Ford after the good general defected to Kane's side. Ford is the only known wielder of a personality matrix besides Kane. His matrix is Sigma, known to enhance creativity. Brave got his power to create a chain of electricity with his bare hands when Ford and he were fighting on the streets of Rajah."Adam moved to look at the docks, where his ship was staying.

"Tell the rest of the crew to get their gear ready; we're heading to Rajah. Kane obviously took Lenora and Jordan to keep us from going after Brave. If Kane discovers his two prisoners are gone, he'll go after Brave next." Ryan looked at Will and nodded for him to go.

"But what about your brother?" Adam looked at the new additions to their crew.

"Blaze can wait. We need to make sure we have the good Admiral on our side."

Ryan put on his mask, teleported to the ship, and shouted, "Then let's go!" Ryan couldn't wait to see the person who helped him reunite with his friends to help stop Pedro.


	6. Chapter 5 Rajah

Ch. 5 Rajah

"Hey, what's Will's problem? Why did he act so cold to me? Something had to have happened to him." Jordan walked down to the docks in Rajah City alongside Ryan. Ryan looked ahead toward Will, who was walking alongside Adam and Lenora.

"It all started before he and I joined Adam. Will was still an assassin in training; I was the one who recommended him to be trained as an assassin. After his master was killed in Hamamitsu, I took over his training. When I was taken prisoner by Deacon, he learned under Sly Pedro Davis. He trusted him; you could say he looked up to him as a father figure. Eventually I returned to Skull Island and found the two of them and my wife. What I didn't know is that Pedro and Autumn had started a brief relationship in my absence." Jordan continued listening. Ryan stopped and turned to Jordan.

"After defeating General Ford, Pedro accused me of being Ford's accomplice. I got locked in a prison and got help escaping from Admiral Brave. We found Adam's ship in Monquista's Diablo Cut. We found them all resting and confronted Pedro. He took Autumn and ran into the Cut. Will couldn't believe what was happening." Ryan pointed to the scar that stretched from his right ear to the tip of his eyebrow. "Adam, Brave, Will and I followed him. All five of us started to fight. During the fight, Brave fell back and got the high ground with his rifle to get a good shot at Pedro. Pedro slashed at Adam with what would have been a fatal attack, but I blocked it with my daggers and was lucky enough to escape with only a scar."

"Not to be rude, but we should walk and talk." They were falling behind the rest of the crew.

"Right, sorry." Ryan started walking again. "Anyway, Pedro said my return ruined his chance for a happy life with Autumn. Autumn kicked him and ran behind us. She said she only kept company with him because she thought I was dead. Pedro threw his axe at us, but we all managed to get out of the way. Brave managed to get a shot in and stunned Pedro. Then the undead started to come. They ganged up on Pedro; one had a particularly tight grip on his hand. I showed mercy and sliced off the hand with his axe. The rest of us fled, but we couldn't save Pedro. Will looked back at Pedro as we fled. He told Pedro he would never trust anyone like him again."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Jordan was still at a loss as to the reason behind Will's madness.

"Will has grown a particular hatred for pretenders. He wanted to be sure your skills matched your credibility. It's not his fault; his past is just catching up to him. And so is mine."

"We're here!" Adam shouted out as they reached Brave's home. Adam knocked on the door and waited. Suddenly, the lifeless husk of a clockwork marine fell out a window from the floor above them. Adam saw it and kicked in the door. They saw Brave surrounded by dozens of clockworks. All five of the pirates started fighting their way towards Brave.

"Duck!" Lenora warned Adam as a stray spark flew his way.

"Thanks Lenora." Adam kept shooting as the wave of clockworks slowly diminished.

"Alright. It's time to end this." Brave punched his right fist into his hand. An electric blue aura surrounded him as a ball of electricity grew between his hands. He moved the electricity toward the remaining twelve clockworks, but lost concentration when, out of the corner his eye, he saw a mysterious hooded figure appear. As the electric current disappeared, the figure drew a sword and pistol. He slashed at two clockworks in front of him and shot behind him to finish off the last two. The figure started to walk out of the building when he noticed Adam's group at the door. He jumped to the open window and ran. "Hey, wait!" Brave started to chase after him. He rushed past Ryan and Will; not realizing who had arrived.

"Maybe we should have waited outside." Will chuckled and the five chosen pirates made a dash for the admiral. "Brave! Wait up!"

"Will? Ryan? Adam? What are you guys doing here?" Brave ran alongside his old friends. "I expected you guys to be relaxing in El Dorado by now."

"We got delayed. We also managed to get some new friends during our little vacation." Adam quickly motioned to Lenora and Jordan.

"We also got some new powers." Will looked towards Ryan. "You ready?"

"Ready!" Ryan and will teleported on top of the buildings and jumped from roof to roof. They could see the hooded figure and quickly managed to gain ground on him. The two assassins jumped to the ground and blocked the path of the mysterious helper. The man stopped in his tracks and looked for a way out, but there were no alleyways or ladders.

"Of all the places I could have been cornered, I get the one route with no escape." The man turned to see Adam's squad box him in between the assassins. Adam pointed his pistols at the interloper.

"Drop you weapons." The figure complied with Adam's orders. "Now, remove your hood." The figure refused to remove his hood.

"Sorry, but that's not happening." Adam had to bite his tongue to keep himself from snapping. He looked at Lenora and motioned for her to move the man's hood. She slowly moved to remove the hood concealing the stranger's face. Suddenly, the man disarmed Lenora, grabbed her daggers, and held them against her throat.

"Stop!" Adam moved forward and put his pistol next to the man's head. "Let her go and we'll walk away. It doesn't have to end like this." The figure looked at Adam and let go of Lenora and her daggers.

"Adam?" The figure removed his hood. "It's me." Adam stared at the man's face and felt like he was looking into a mirror. He had black hair parted to the right, unlike Adam's hair, which parted to the left. His right eye was brown while the left was gray and showed a scar that ran from his forehead to the center of his cheek. Other than those few details, he looked just like Adam.

"Blaze?" Blaze hugged his brother and lifted him into the air.

"Little brother, I've missed you." Brave looked at the pair, then at Lenora, then at Ryan.

"Would someone please tell me what in the Spiral is going on." Ryan patted the Admiral on the back and chuckled.

"Brave, meet Merciful Blaze Silver, Adam's long-lost brother."


	7. Chapter 6 Answers

Ch. 6 Answers

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find you, Adam." Blaze paced back and forth in the cabin of the Golden Archer after he and Brave heard about the group's new powers and members. "I had unfinished business to take care of concerning the clockworks."

"You could have at least tried to contact me." Adam couldn't believe how much luck he'd had in a week. First the missing pirates showed up and now this. "Twenty three years alone with no family and suddenly its bigger than I thought."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry about dad. I wish I could have made things right with him."

"What's done is done," Ryan said, getting off of the wall, "All we can do now is finish what everyone's been doing for years; destroying your clockworks and their leader."

"Speaking of Kane," Lenora stood up from the chair she'd been sitting in, "When I fought him, I stabbed him in the back. He seemed to scream in pain; clockworks don't feel pain. Why did Kane get hurt?" This anomaly had been puzzling Lenora since she was taken prisoner. How could a machine, designed to feel no pain, get injured?

"Kane was the first clockwork I designed. One of the flaws I made with him was giving him pain receptors."

"Now I have a question. I talked with Kane before he almost killed me. Why did you spend so much time trying to build Queen?" Blaze stopped in his tracks.

"I made Queen to mirror mom. I wanted to make a clockwork that had a nurturing side, I wanted to make her perfect. Then Kane went haywire and took the other clockworks with him." Blaze slammed his fist on the table. "My only regret is that I didn't dismantle him before it was too late."

"Don't worry we have the El Dorado map. We have the advantage." Adam set all of the map pieces out on the table for everyone to see. "Now if I only knew how Kane got a hold of a Personality Matrix." That glowing purple figure kept haunting Adam when he thought of the day the Armada fell.

"Was it a small purple figure? Seemed almost dark?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" Ryan thought it was weird the clockwork builder also knew something of the unknown personality matrix.

"Because Avery designed Tauros. He was his first creation." Blaze pulled out a picture from his pocket. It was Avery, at around age twenty, with a set of tools and two holograms. The one on the right was Tauros, but the one on his left was a light blue color.

"Blaze, what's the other hologram?" Adam couldn't help but notice there were two Personality Matrixes.

"That, little brother, is Sagittarius; the golden archer." Unlike his purple counterpart, Sagittarius seemed less evil. Blaze pulled out a small triangular chip from his pocket. "I've tried to activate him, but every time I try, he immediately shuts down."

"We can deal with that later. Right now we need to keep Kane from following us. Lenora, are you ready to translate the map?"

"Sure." Lenora walked over to the table and leaned over, studying the map. "Okay, I've got it."

_Ten special pirates are needed to go_

_To the mystical land of El Dorado._

_With powers unlocked and futures untold,_

_They shall be matched against strong foes of old._

_If the king's death's prevented, the heroes' demise._

_One pirate shall fall and darkness shall rise._

_There shall be a long struggle, with allies to come._

_Only blood can kill blood to make the deed done._

_While only one side can gain eternal glory,_

_Only the light can make right the story._

_Take up your weapons, get ready to deliver._

_Rise Golden Archer, good luck Mr. Silver._

"That seems pretty straight-forward." Autumn looked at the sky. "Destroy Kane and no one dies."

"Blaze," Adam turned to his brother. "I can't do this alone. You know all of Kane's weaknesses; please, help me end this. For dad and mom." Blaze pulled another picture out of his pocket. Adam couldn't see what was on it, but a tear rolled down Blaze's face when he looked at it.

"I'll do it. Where do we go?" Adam studied the astrological symbols and wind current readings on the map.

"It looks like the storm gate is in Aragorn Skyway. Ratbeard, set a course for Dragonspyre!"


	8. Chapter 7 Loss

Ch. 7 Loss

"Boarding parties, grab your weapons and attack the Golden Archer." Pedro commanded the squadron of clockworks while he stayed in the protection of the Armada skiff. The clockwork marines jumped onto the deck of the ship and prepared to defend themselves with their shields.

"Lenora, on your right." Adam shot two of the boarding marines before they could raise their shields. Lenora took two knives off her belt and threw them at two of the shields. Immediately, the shields exploded.

"Thanks for the explosive knives, Adam." Lenora had asked Adam to design these for situations like this one. She was surprised how willing Adam was to do something so drastic. Adam was still up on the mast of the ship picking off the axe wielding clockworks as they came aboard.

"Enough!" Pedro drew his axe and jumped onto the Golden Archer. Ryan stabbed his dagger into a clockwork's head and quickly pulled it out.

"Pedro, you just don't give up do you?"

"I'm afraid not, old friend. I still have unfinished business with you." Pedro looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a sword spinning toward him. He moved his axe to repel the blade. Autumn ran towards him and continued to viciously slash at her former companion.

"Leave us alone Pedro; it's not worth it anymore." Pedro pushed her back with the hilt of the axe.

"No, it's time for payback. If I can't have you, then no one can." A shadowy white aura surrounded Pedro. He started spinning and was engulfed in a tornado. The strong winds of the manmade tempest, sent everyone flying into the air above the ship. Lenora started to drift away to the air above the Spiral.

"Lenora, take my hand." Adam reached his arm out to grab her. Lenora stretched her arm and grabbed ahold of Adam's hand. "I'm not letting you go that easily." Lenora couldn't help but blush at the fact that someone she'd just met would risk their life for hers.

"Guys, grab on to us; Will and I have an idea." Ryan reached for his wife's hand and continued to get near everyone so they could grab on to him or Will. When everyone was connected, he looked to Will. "Okay, here we go." Ryan and Will transported back to the deck of the ship. Brave picked his rifle off the floor and aimed it at Pedro's tornado.

"Smile you son of a sky snake." He shot and Pedro went flying back to Kane's ship. Blaze got back to the wheel and steered the ship back towards the stormgate. Blaze turned his head toward his creation's ship and saw Kane entering the main deck. Adam saw his brother and shouted out to him.

"Blaze, we have to go now!" Blaze looked to his brother, then turned and ran to Kane's ship. Adam ran after him, but stopped when Blaze jumped to the opposing vessel. "What are you doing?" Ratbeard ran to the wheel and took up steering the ship. Blaze took out his sword and prepared to slash at Kane, but Kane grabbed his arm and twisted it, forcing the blade to fall to the ground. Blaze fell to his knees.

"Only one of can make it to El Dorado, little brother. Make mom and dad proud." Blaze took Sagittarius out of his pocket and threw it to Adam. Adam caught it in his hand and started running to the edge of the ship. Ryan ran to him and looked at the ship. He saw Kane, Blaze, and Pedro fade away in the distance. Suddenly, he saw Pedro take Blaze's pistol and shoot. Ryan felt an electrifying pain shoot through his shoulder.

"Ah!" Ryan fell to the ground and clutched at his shoulder. Adam kneeled down beside his friend.

"Will, cloak the ship and get us out of here!" Will grabbed Ryan's daggers and took them to the wheel. He got them cloaked and ran right back to Will.

"Autumn, get the medical bay ready. Ryan's been shot." Autumn immediately ran to Ryan's side.

"Oh God, no!" Autumn cradled her husband in her arms.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ryan felt more pain shoot through his arm.

"Sorry." Adam and Lenora grabbed Ryan by both shoulders and dragged him to the medical bay with Autumn following close behind.

"Adam, are you alright?" Lenora saw that Adam had a devastated look on his face.

"He's gone. He's just, gone."


	9. Chapter 8 Shangri-La Skyway

Ch. 8 Shangri-La Skyway

"Ryan, you're going to be alright. Okay, you're gonna be fine." Autumn started to clean the wound. She had already taken the spark bullet out, but the bleeding needed to be stopped.

"I know. Just stop the pain." It was taking all of Ryan's strength to keep from pushing his wife off him.

"I need everyone else to clear out. Wing, I need your help cleaning and wrapping the wound." Wing walked over to the table.

"Just tell me what to do." Everyone left the medical bay. Lenora closed the door behind her and looked around. Jordan and Bonnie were throwing the fallen clockworks off the ship. Will and Brave had teleported up to the mast and were repairing the damages from the battle. Ratbeard was at the wheel keeping a lookout for hostile ships. Lenora saw Adam sitting on the steps near the bridge of the ship.

"Hey," Lenora said in a comforting tone.

"Hey." Adam nodded to acknowledge her. Lenora looked from side to side then sat down next to Adam.

"So, how are you holding up?" Adam shook his head and sighed.

"All my life, I've been alone. I've made friends, but I've also made enemies; more than I can count. I still remember my first crew; I worked alongside two witchdoctor sisters. They're names were Hannah and Mary Winchester. We grew close to each other, but one day, on a supply run for Marleybone, we got separated. They managed to get away, leaving me to be captured by the clockworks." Adam could feel the pain building up inside him. "Before I was sent to the ship where Ryan was being held captive, I thought a lot about family. I wanted to know who I was." Adam clenched his fist. "Then I found various members of my dad's old crew. They all fell, like dominos, each and every one of them. All dying to protect me. Catbeard was the last one. In Valencia, he told me my father was on Skull Island as he died in my arms." Lenora saw a fire in Adam's eyes. "I found my dad dying. He died." Adam slammed his fist into the wall. "My dad's dead, my mother's dead, and my brother is definitely going to be added to list of people I've lost. Do you have any idea what it's like to lose a loved one when you barely knew them?" Lenora looked at her golden pendent on her necklace.

"I do." Lenora sighed. "The man in my house is going to be my step-dad. He's the closest thing I've got to a father, and I love him. I never met my real dad. My mom always told me he abandoned us when I was only a baby." Adam looked at her and she chuckled. "I did learn one thing, though. Your family isn't just the people related to you; they're the people who stand by you in the tough times, the ones who are always there for you, and the ones who care about you when no one else will." Adam stood up, then helped Lenora to her feet.

"Thanks Lenora. I just wish I could have known my family, even for a little while." Wing came bursting out the door.

"Adam, you'd better come quick, and bring Will too." Will teleported down to the deck of the ship. He and Adam entered the medical bay together. As Autumn finished wrapping the wound, Ryan looked down at his shoulder. The spark bullet had done quite a number on his arm. He moved his arm to pick up his daggers, but when it stretched out, a searing pain shot through his body.

"Next time I see Pedro, he'd better run." Ryan turned to see Adam and Will walk into the room. "Hey, guys. Did we win?" Adam chuckled.

"Yeah, Ryan; we won." Adam put his hand on Ryan's good shoulder.

"He won't be able to use the arm for about a week. I don't think it'd be safe for him to use his powers until he's completely healed." Ryan knew his wife was never wrong and trusted her diagnostics.

"It looks like I won't be able to help you train your teleportation powers," Ryan looked to Will, "But I might knew someone who can." Will looked at Adam then back at Ryan.

"You're kidding, right? You've known me for years Ryan; I'm not a teacher."

"You'll be fine. You can't stay an apprentice forever; this will show you what it's like to be a teacher." Ryan turned to Autumn, "And I could use a vacation." Will looked down.

"Fine, I'll give it a try."

"Now, let's see the famous skyway." As they made their way to the door, Ryan paused and went over the events that happened before he was shot. He saw Blaze jumping over to the other ship, then being surrounded by the clockworks. One event, however, he was still unsure of; before Pedro shot him, he thought he saw him shake Blaze's hand. Ryan shook his head and continued out the door.

"We did it Ryan," Adam said, "We made it. Welcome to Shangri-La Skyway; home of El Dorado." Ryan looked out at the beautiful golden skyway. He saw golden Koi fish floating at the outer edge of the skyway. He could see the sun setting in the distance, letting its rays bounce off a giant temple on the main island.

"It's beautiful." Ryan put his good arm on Adam's right shoulder. He turned his face to Adam, but saw his friend wasn't looking at the skyway. He was looking at Lenora, who was standing at the bow of the ship. "There's another thing that's beautiful." Adam snapped out of his tiny trance.

"Sorry. Yeah, it's amazing."

"Hey, don't worry about it. This is good for you," Ryan chuckled. It was funny to see his friend focused on something other than a war or death.

"I guess I've just never noticed beautiful things since this whole thing started." Suddenly, there was a sound. Energy was building up at the stormgate, which could only mean one thing; someone or something was coming through. Then they saw it. Kane's flagship came through and headed to one of the smaller side islands.

"No," Jordan shouted, "How did they get through? Didn't we leave them behind in Dragonspyre?" Bonnie looked at the stormgate and threw her hat to the deck of the ship.

"It's because of us. We knew we'd be able to open the stormgate, but we didn't even think about how to close it." Adam stared at the gate.

"We can't." Everyone turned and stared at him. "That's what the Toymaker wanted to warn us of before he was executed. We have to stop Kane here; otherwise he'll be able to make indestructible clockworks." He turned to Will. "It's time to start training."


	10. Chapter 9 Into the Jungle

Ch. 9 Into the Jungle

"Wait down here. I'll get a better view of the area." Adam's crew halted in place as their captain warped to the top of the trees.

"You've been a great teacher, Will." Ryan patted his apprentice on the shoulder. Will shrugged.

"I learned from the best." Adam reappeared in front of the group.

"There's a small village up ahead. We should stop there and search for supplies." The crew continued to cut through the vines and leaves of the jungle. The heat and mist made it hard for anyone to keep moving for too long. Lenora couldn't stop sweating.

"Hey Jordan, how about you turn to ice so we can cool off?" Lenora watched as her friend willingly changed form and felt the cool air radiating off her frozen body. "That's much better." Bonnie looked ahead and saw sunlight piercing through the trees ahead.

"I think I see the village!" Bonnie shouted. Everyone made a break for the trees; exiting the wild jungle and entering civilization. What they saw horrified them. There were villagers running from something unknown force of destruction. Then they saw the clockworks, and in front of them was Kane. The clockwork king picked up an official looking villager in his right hand.

"Hello, pirates. It is so nice of you to join us." Kane slowly backed up to the edge of the jungle. "Have you met my new council?" Nine figures came out from behind Kane and stood on either side of him. Each had some connections with the pirates. Adam and his crew saw as Sly Pedro Davis, Finn Dorsal, a rebuilt Queen, General Yancy Ford, Ford's personality matrix Sigma, the Minotaur, and Count Bastille de Brass take up Kane's side, but two of Kane's new council stayed behind the crowd. "I thought I could use a little diversity, even if it means recruiting pirates. Tell me, Mr. Silver," Kane asked, "Do these pirates mean anything to you?" The two mystery members stepped out from behind the other seven members of Kane's council. One wore dark green witchdoctor garbs with brown boots and wielded a staff, with a snake entwining it, and a pistol while the other wore dark blue witchdoctor garbs with black boots and wielded a staff, with a dead raven at the top, and a broad sword. Both had long blond hair with the younger of the two girls' hair being a tad bit shorter. Adam's eyes grew as he saw the two pirates.

"Mary? Hannah?" He stared in disbelief as two people he once called friends stood by his greatest enemy. "What are you doing here? Why are you with him?" The blast from the past both gladdened and confused Adam.

"We're here because you betrayed us." Hannah had deep anger in her tone. "You abandoned us and left us for dead on our last supply run together." Adam stepped back in shock.

"That's not what happened at all. We were pinned down. I charged at the clockworks to buy you guys some time to escape. I saw you get onto the ship!"

"Yeah, but the ship had already been overrun by clockworks. You sent us to our death." The elder Winchester's logic had gone far out the window.

"I didn't know." Adam stated, knowing he couldn't have accounted for a boarding party. "I always thought you had managed to get away."

"Hannah," Mary started, putting her snake entwined staff in front of her sister, "If he didn't know, then we can just walk away from this. We don't have to fight." Lenora pointed her right dagger toward Mary.

"You should listen to her. Adam had nothing to do with what happened that night. He became as much a prisoner of Kane as you two did. The only difference is he escaped." Hannah chuckled.

"You think I only want revenge for that night?" Hannah raised her staff. "He broke my sister's heart. He didn't come back for us. He didn't even try to contact us." Brave pointed his rifle at Hannah.

"You know, it's kind of hard to send a letter asking how someone is when you're fighting a war. I haven't seen my daughter in months," Brave shouted, "How's that for heart-breaking?" Kane motioned for the Winchesters, Pedro, Queen, and the Minotaur to follow him into the jungle.

"The rest of you, entertain out guests." Kane disappeared with the villager still in hand. Ford pushed his fist together. A strange indiscernible garble exited his throat. Sigma floated in front of his owner.

"General Ford says, 'with pleasure,' I would run if I were you." Adam saw the path Kane's new friends were making through the trees and underbrush.

"Lenora, Bonnie, Wing, and Jordan, we're going after Kane. Ryan, Will, Brave, Autumn, and Ratbeard, you stay here and keep them occupied." The five pirates disappeared into the merciless jungle. Ryan looked at his shoulder, then at the four assailants.

"Alright, who's up first?"


	11. Chapter 10 Battle for the Village

Ch. 10 Battle for the Village

"Brave, get into that tower and start taking shots to weaken their armor," shouted Ryan, "Will, you get the remaining villagers to safety then comeback and help." The two pirates ran to do their tasks, while Ryan, Autumn, and Ratbeard drew their weapons. "We don't leave until each clockwork is defeated and these pieces of filth are sent packing." The three pirates charged directly into the crowd of clockworks, slashing and stabbing each one until they powered down or were smashed to bits. Autumn threw her sword, slicing five clockworks in half at the torso, they watched happily as her weapon gracefully returned to her hand.

"It feels good to be on the winning side for once!" The pirate's hair billowed in the wind as she kicked a clockwork off the edge of a nearby cliff. Will came running back with his daggers drawn.

"Everyone's safe; there was an undamaged building that was big enough to hold everyone. Pretty lucky, huh?" Ryan raised his eyebrow. "Okay, no building, but they're all going to be fine."

"Speak for yourself!" Sigma's voice boomed from the bottom of Brave's tower. Ryan turned and saw Ford with his weapon, a large Kurghan spark launcher with an even bigger Kurghan knife attached on the opposite side named the Piercing Death, chopping down one of the tower's support beams. "Say good bye to your friend." The tower creaked as the beam snapped, forcing the platform to lean toward the edge of the cliff.

"Brave," Ryan threw a climbing knife to his friend as her ran to the collapsing structure, "Get ready to climb." The trained assassin ran to the oncoming cliff, but was quickly cut off by Finn.

"Where do you think you're going, pirate?" Ryan twirled his daggers in his hands.

"Past you." Ryan stabbed one dagger into the shark's left leg and the other into his right shoulder. A bright red trail started to flow from the shark's shoulder. Sigma floated near Finn.

"Return to the camp; we'll meet you there. Minotaur, do your thing." The Minotaur looked at the fallen tower and saw Brave climbing up onto its side. The creature grabbed the base of the structure and started pushing. Will smashed the last clockwork's head into the ground then saw what was happening. He ran towards the Minotaur, but the brute simply pushed him off.

"Brave, run!" The sniper stood up and started running to the edge of his makeshift bridge. The Minotaur, however, was pushing faster than he was running. As he neared the edge of the cliff, he jumped, but failed to reach the ledge. Autumn, still at the cliff, ran to the edge and jumped off. Ryan saw his and shouted.

"No!" Ratbeard, who was locked in combat with Ford, pushed away the general's deadly weapon and kick him to the ground with his peg leg.

"This is yer last chance; run away." The general got up and growled. Sigma translated.

"This isn't over pirates. Minotaur, come." All three enemies exited into the jungle. Ratbeard and Will walked over to Ryan.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Will put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. Ryan just stared blankly at the edge of the cliff.

"They're just gone; my friend and my wife. She jumped without even saying goodbye. How could she do that?" Then, the three pirates heard a voice.

"Um, as touching as that is, we could use some help." Ryan looked over the edge and saw something that defied all logic.

"Honey, how are you doing that?" Brave was holding onto Autumn's left hand, but Autumn wasn't holding onto anything. She was standing naturally on the side of the cliff.

"I think it's a new power, but that's not important. Help us up. I don't know how long I can do this." Ryan took a rope off of his belt and lowered it down to his wife.

"Okay, grab on." Autumn grabbed the rope and swung Brave until he grabbed the rope too. Ryan, Will, and Ratbeard pulled the pirates up as quickly as possible. As soon as Autumn was up, Ryan let go of the rope and pulled her in for a kiss. As Brave climbed up, he saw the couple in their moment of passion.

"Wow. Get a room." Brave chuckled. Ryan, still holding onto Autumn, broke off the kiss.

"Sorry," Ryan shrugged, "I guess I got carried away." The five pirates turned to the village and saw the villagers come out of hiding. "Will, you and Ratbeard stay and keep the villagers calm, help them rebuild a bit. Brave, Autumn, and I are going to catch up to Adam's group." Ryan heard a rustling in the trees and saw Adam's group come out. The look on Adam's face was a look of pure sorrow. Brave put his rifle on his back and walked over to Adam.

"What happened?" Brave looked behind the group. "Where's Kane?" Bonnie Anne held her Sparquebus over her shoulders.

"I think you mean, where's Blaze?"


	12. Chapter 11 The Demon Within

Ch. 11 The Demon Within

"Jordan, watch out!" Bonnie grabbed Jordan and tackled her to the ground, saving her from a spark bullet.

"Thanks, Bonnie." Jordan smiled. The pair got up and drew their weapons. Bonnie aimed her rifle and shot at Kane. The sisters smashed their staffs into the ground and the spark bullet was engulfed in a cloud of mist. Kane laughed.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" Kane signaled for the sisters to stand down. He threw the villager away, allowing the man to flee. "Do you really think you're the hero of this story? You're nothing!" Kane jumped into the air and grabbed Lenora.

"Seriously? Again?" Lenora shook her boot and popped out a knife from the heel. She kicked back and stabbed it into Kane's leg. Lenora ran back to the group. Kane groaned.

"I'm going to kill you first!" Adam pointed his right pistol and shot Kane in his faceplate, making it crack.

"You're not laying one of your metallic fingers on her." Adam felt satisfaction in shooting his enemy in the face. He holstered his pistol and pointed to his old allies. "You two can still walk away from this." Adam walked up to Queen and pulled out a dagger. Adam raised his arm and prepared to bring it down on the clockwork. Suddenly, Kane reached out and stopped his hand.

"You will not harm her!" Adam turned and elbowed the clockwork king in the faceplate, shattering it into millions of pieces. Adam looked in horror as Kane raised his head.

"Blaze?" Adam dropped the dagger and stepped back. "This isn't possible." Blaze wiped the remains of the mask off of his shoulder.

"Believe it. I'm your greatest enemy. I created an army and I will rebuild it." Wing Chun drew his energy blades and stood in front of the group.

"How could you do this?" Wing pointed his left blade to Adam, "He's your brother." Blaze chuckled.

"I've lost everything, but still he gains more. He got to forget his past while I was forced to remember." Blaze picked up one of the remaining pieces of his mask. "The way of the pirates destroyed my life; I intend to see their extinction through." With those words, he crushed the fragment to dust. Suddenly, a purple personality matrix appeared. "Hello, Tauros. Status report."

"The B-team has been repelled and are heading back to camp. We must rendezvous with them." Tauros turned and saw Adam. "It's good to meet another Silver. Give Sagittarius my regards, but even the good must fall eventually." Blaze, Queen, Hannah, and Mary turned and fled into the jungle. Lenora took the lead.

"Come on, guys. We're heading back to the village."

"So all this time, we've been fighting Adam's family. That's absurd!" Autumn couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It's the truth." Ryan said, stepping in front of his wife, "I think it's why Pedro shot me. I saw him shake Blaze's hand, but I wasn't sure until now." Ryan looked toward Adam. "Are you okay?" Adam looked at the ground.

"Blaze said 'I wasn't the hero of this story.' He thinks he's doing the right thing. He protected Queen when I tried to destroy her. He wouldn't have done that if she wasn't important to his endgame." Adam lifted his head and crossed his arms. "I've gotta believe he can be stopped and brought back. I have to." Lenora put her arm around Adam.

"We're with you, Adam. You can count on us." Lenora looked at the village and saw a villager walk towards them.

"You saved us. We can never repay you." The man bowed. "Did you say your name was Adam? Adam Silver, son of Avery Silver?"


	13. Chapter 12 Sagittarius

Ch. 12 Sagittarius

"I am Chief Arrow Storm. Your predecessors visited our village many years ago." Arrow led Adam and his crew through the village. "They, too, had special powers." Arrow looked at Adam. "You look very much like your father. He was a good man; I'm sorry to hear of his passing." Adam flinched at the mention of his father.

"I'd prefer not to focus on the past for now." The group was coming up on a small golden shrine. "Right now, I need to stop my brother and protect my family." Chief Arrow Storm stopped at the entrance of the shrine.

"That will be a problem. In order to enter the shrine, you must activate Sagittarius, the personality matrix of memory." Adam dug through his pocket and found Sagittarius' chip. Adam looked at Ryan, then at Bonnie Anne.

"You don't have to do this," Lenora said, "I'm sure there's a way to beat him without the P.M. unit." Adam looked back down at the chip in his hand. He thought of Lenora, and how far he would go to keep her safe.

"Autumn," the young pirate stepped forward. "Get your stitches ready. Ryan, I'll need your dagger too." Adam spread his right arm along the knee high wall. Ryan pulled out one of his daggers and stood over Adam.

"Are you sure?" Adam nodded. He closed his eyes as he waited for the blade to enter his arm.

"That won't be necessary." Adam opened his eyes and looked at the small chip in his hand. It was glowing a bright gold color. "Just place me on your wrist; there's no need to maim yourself." Adam placed the chip on his wrist and watched as the triangular piece of technology melted into his skin. In its place, there was a small tattoo of a sword crossed with a pistol. He twisted his wrist and studied it.

"Whoa," said a shocked Adam, "This is incredible." Adam paused as his wrist glowed a bright gold. A golden figure appeared a few feet in front of his wrist. The figure looked like Adam, but seemed a bit older and more composed. The figure stretched and looked at Adam.

"It's great to be out of there. You wouldn't believe how many times I tried to break the genetic encryption in my chip." Adam just stared at the golden version of him floating in front of him. "Oh, right. Thanks for letting me out. I'm Sagittarius, the personality matrix of memory. You must be Adam." Sagittarius looked behind Adam and saw his crew. "This must be your crew. You've gathered quite the arsenal. Although, I think the peg leg could use some work."

"Peg leg!" Ratbeard was insulted. "Why I ought a-"

"Calm down there, big guy." Sagittarius backed off a few paces. "I was just kidding. It's actually a nice touch." Adam continued to stare at his personality matrix. Sagittarius noticed this. "Hey, you alive?" Adam snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry, it's nice to meet you."

"Do you have any questions right now? I'd be happy to answer them." Adam started with an obvious one.

"Why do you look like me?"

"Well, I represent memory. Your dad saw the man you'd grow up to be and designed me this way." Will walked up to Sagittarius.

"Do you know why Blaze wants to destroy the pirates?" Sagittarius quickly flickered red then returned to normal.

"No, I don't. If I remember, I'll tell you." Adam felt a tiny jolt in his body. Sagittarius had lied; he literally felt it. He would keep it a secret for now.

"So, shall we enter the shrine, Sagittarius?" The golden figure nodded. "We'll be back." As he walked up the steps, Lenora grabbed his shoulder.

"Thanks for the save back in Rajah. I never really thanked you for that." Adam blushed for a second then smiled.

"Any time, Lenora." He and Sagittarius continued up the steps. The pair entered the large gateway and saw a statue of Captain Avery, their father. "Dad." Adam looked around the room and saw something shine at the foot of the statue.

"Now this I remember." Sagittarius floated to the object. "I helped Avery design this for you." Adam walked over to the statue and knelt at its base.

"A sword?" Adam picked up the blade. It was well balanced with a slight curve at the tip of the blade.

"Avery wanted you to have a reliable weapon to protect yourself. It has a few special modifications: adjustable length, a hidden pistol built into the hilt, and it's unbreakable."

"Are you serious?" Sagittarius lifted his arms.

"Would I lie?" Adam raised an eyebrow. "Okay how'd you know?"

"I felt a small electric jolt in my arm. Why'd you lie about knowing why Blaze wants to destroy us?" Sagittarius turned toward the statue.

"Some memories should be forgotten. They destroy us, eat us alive, and make us insane." Adam turned and heard laughter coming from the bottom of the shrine. "Let's go, Adam. I've had enough pain for one day." Adam sheathed his new sword and walked down the steps to his friends.

"Really, a whole tower?" Lenora couldn't believe the story of how Brave and Ryan had destroyed a clockwork tower in Rajah. Brave continued the story. Lenora turned around and saw Adam at the foot of the stairs. "Hey, you're back. What'd you find up there?" Adam smiled.  
"A new weapon for the arsenal." He gestured to his new sword.

"That's amazing!" Will exclaimed, "Did Avery leave it for you?" Adam nodded. "Oh man, I'm sorry Adam. I forgot."

"Don't worry about it. We have more important things to worry about." Adam turned to Chief Arrow Storm. "Chief, do you have any place for us to spend the night?" The head villager nodded.

"There is a small scouting station at the edge of the village. You and your people can stay there." The crew walked to the station. There were two buildings. One was small and could fit around four people. The other was only slightly larger, enough for five people.

"I'll sleep outside," Ryan volunteered, "I don't mind."

"Alright then. The girls can have the smaller building and the rest of us will take the other one." Everyone murmured in agreement. The groups went their separate ways, with Ryan going into a tree and strapping himself to the limb. Adam took one last look at Lenora before entering the temporary home.


	14. Chapter 13 A Night to Remember

Ch. 13 A Night to Remember

Adam fell asleep and found himself in a strangely familiar jungle. He walked around and found a golden shrine. It was El Dorado. He walked up the steps to the gateway and saw a man standing in the center where the statue would have been. "Dad?" He walked next to him and reached out to his shoulder, but his hand went right through him. "This must be one of Sagittarius' memories." Then he saw him; Sagittarius appeared next to Avery.

"Hello, Sagittarius. You finally decided to show up." Avery placed Adam's new sword on the ground and faced the personality matrix. "Are you here to give me a lecture? To tell me I had this coming?"

"I'm here to remember what you've done; one of us has to. This happened because you ignored an obvious threat." Avery looked down at a piece of paper in his hand. Adam looked and saw Avery, Blaze, and his mother, Fearless Alexis Silver. Her brown hair seemed to curve up near the front of her face, like his own. She was carrying something in her arms. Adam looked closer and saw a baby; he saw himself. The scene shifted and he found himself in the troggy jungles of Skull Island. Alexis was bleeding badly, carrying him in her arms.

"Stay away!" She was running from something. "His life isn't yours to take." Suddenly, a spear went through her stomach, just missing his baby body.

"No! Mom!" Adam dropped to his knees as he saw her body crumble to the ground.

"Adam," she croaked, blood dripping from her mouth, "You're going to grow up. You'll be a survivor. You'll change the Spiral for the better, and defeat the shadow that lies over the Silver family." Alexis stroked Adam's hair. "I love you." Her head fell to the ground, dead. Adam saw Avery and Blaze running toward Alexis, swords in hand. Avery picked up his wife.

"No. No! No! NO!" Avery started crying. "My wife, my beautiful Alexis, you didn't deserve this."

"I told you the troggies were a threat. Now mom's dead. What are we going to do now?"

"I'm sending Adam to live in Marleybone. He'll be safe there, I have good connections there; no one will lay a finger on him." Blaze grabbed his dad's neck and ripped something off of him.

"I'll bring her back. I'll do what you couldn't; I'll make sure she can't be killed. Come on, Tauros." Blaze stuck the personality matrix on his neck and saw a gear emerge on his neck.

"I'm sorry, Alexis. For everything." The scene shifted to a scene Adam was extremely familiar with. He and his crew were around Avery as he lay dying on the ground. He saw Blaze in the jungle of Skull Island, with Queen.

"Did we accomplish the mission, Lord Kane?" Blaze turned to Queen and chuckled.

"Yes, mom; we did." Sagittarius appeared next to Adam and sighed.

"These are the memories that should be forgotten; the pain that needs to be set free and destroyed." Adam woke up and got off of his bed in the scout hut. He put on his shirt, grabbed his pistols and sword, and walked outside. He looked into the trees and saw Ryan, fast asleep.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Adam turned and saw Lenora leaning on the girls' hut.

"I had a small nightmare. I get 'em a lot." He looked at the forest and then to Lenora. "Do you want to walk with me?" Lenora smiled.

"Sure, I could use the exercise." The two pirates walked into the forest. "So, you've made quite the name for yourself; saving the Spiral and all."

"It wasn't easy. We lost people; friends and family alike. Honestly, I haven't had a normal conversation since before my brother built the clockworks." Adam stopped walking and realized what he'd said.

"Hey, look at me." Lenora grabbed his shoulder. "It doesn't matter how much hate someone has. There is always a tiny bit of good in everyone, and that includes your brother." They continued their walk until they came across a huge tree.

"I guess we should turn back." Adam turned around, but noticed Lenora standing in place. "Are you coming?"

"If you want to, you can. I'm still going." Lenora jumped from branch to branch, scaling the enormous tree. Adam grinned. He enjoyed a challenge.

"Not if I beat you up there." Adam started jumping on the branches. He caught up to Lenora at the top, and looked up at the vast amount of stars. "This is amazing." Lenora grinned.

"This is nothing." She jumped off the top of the tree and shouted, "Come on!" Adam jumped off and dove to catch up to her. They looked at each other and laughed. Then, they saw the ground quickly approaching. "Grab on to a vine." She grabbed a hold of a vine and cheered as she went flying through the air. Adam pulled out his pistol and shot his grappling hook into the face of the nearby cliff.

"Woo hoo!" Adam, once again, quickly caught up to Lenora. "Where's the finish line?" Lenora looked down and saw a pool of water.

"First one into the water wins." Lenora let go of her vine and plummeted to the water. Adam grinned and unhooked his grappling hook. He fell, feet first, into the water. As he rose to the surface, Adam saw a pair of boots standing over him. "I win." Lenora reached out a hand and helped Adam out of the water. The pair shook the water out of their clothes. Adam looked at Lenora's neck and noticed a strange symbol.

"What's that mark on your neck?" Adam asked. Lenora turned to the pirate.

"It's the one thing I have from my real dad. Apparently, when I was only a baby, he came back and attacked my mom. I was caught in the middle of the fight and got hit with a strange hilt of a knife." Lenora traced the symbol on her neck. "It's been a part of me ever since." Adam moved her hand from her neck.

"No," Adam stated, "It's a part of your past." Lenora looked at Adam in the eyes. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that your past doesn't define who you are. It makes the steps for who you're going to be." Lenora pushed some of Adam's hair out of his face.

"I know, and I don't want to miss a second of the future." Adam and Lenora slowly moved their faces closer to one another. Adam turned his head when he heard a metallic clank.

"Hello, Mr. Silver and Ms. Noble." A clockwork stepped in front of its brethren. "I bring a message from Lord Kane. He wants you to leave now or be destroyed. He even said he may let you live once Skull Island is destroyed." Lenora slowly reached for her daggers.

"Sorry, buddy," Adam sneered, "But taking the easy way out isn't in our nature." Adam pulled out his sword and held it sideways along his arm. A clockwork charged at him from behind, but was blasted away when Adam pulled the hidden trigger in the hilt. "Come on, Lenora. Let's show these pieces of soulless metal who they're messing with."

"With pleasure." Lenora threw her daggers into the nearest clockwork and slammed it into the ground, retrieving her weapons. She stabbed another clockwork in the chest and twisted the blade, making a hole in its chest. Lenora picked up the clockwork and threw it into two others. Adam worked at decapitating the metal men, stopping every once in a while to shoot one behind him. As the fight continued, more clockworks continued to flow into the clearing. They quickly ganged up on Lenora, engulfing her in metal. Adam saw this and shouted.

"Lenora, no!" Adam continued to fight off the clockworks attacking him. He started making his way to the pile of clockworks. He noticed a slight red glow coming from the pile. He was knocked off his feet as the bodies exploded in a blazing inferno. There he saw Lenora surrounded in a bright red aura. She looked at the remaining clockworks and laughed.

"You want pirates, then come and get us." Adam got up and drew his pistol and took shots. Lenora felt a burning sensation in her hands. She watched as small flames emerged from the palms of her hands. She saw a clockwork approaching and threw her hand towards it. A fire ball left her hand and incinerated the clockwork. She saw this and grinned. She put her hand together and watched as a column of fire shot sideways from her hand. "Adam, get behind me." Lenora turned and melted the remaining clockworks until they were pools of iron.

"That was amazing!" Ryan walked out of the trees. "I saw you guys leave the camp. Did you really think I wouldn't follow you?" Adam rubbed the back of his head.

"How much did you see?"

"Enough to know I was right to follow you." Ryan turned to Lenora. "Besides, I think the attack was well timed. Congratulations, Lenora. You have a new power."


	15. Chapter 14 Choices

Ch. 14 Choices

"Thank you for the supplies, Chief Arrow Storm." Brave shook the tribal leader's hand. "Hopefully, we can meet under less stressful terms next time."

"I look forward to it, Admiral Brave." The chief waved good bye to the pirates as they walked off into the distance.

"Adam," Wing Chun asked, "What's our next move?" Adam, in front of the party, cut through the trees to make a path.

"We should wait until nightfall. Blaze should be at the temple already; he won't be able to see us if he's setting up his equipment." They entered a mall clearing covered by trees. "We'll stay here and wait for the sun to set." Adam turned to the jungle. "I'll scout ahead and find us a route to the temple." Adam looked back at his group setting up camp and then at Lenora. As he fled into the jungle he whispered three words, "I love you." After an hour of wandering through the jungle, Sagittarius appeared.

"Adam, are you sure this is the best plan?" Sagittarius knew what Adam was thinking; he was going to take on Blaze alone.

"It's not a plan; it's a choice. I'm choosing to protect my family. I take out the clockworks, and they're free to go home."

"It's not just the clockworks, remember. There's Ford, Finn, the Minotaur, and, your old friends, the Winchester sisters. Not to mention Blaze." Adam gripped the hilt of his sword.

"It's the right thing to do. It's what needs to be done."

"Adam's been gone a while. Do you think we should look for him?" Will was pacing around the camp. "He's never late after scouting." Lenora was leaning against a tree. Ryan walked over to her.

"Hey," Ryan put his hand on her shoulder, "He'll be back." Lenora looked up at the assassin.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're here." Lenora blushed and moved some hair from her face. "He's finally got something to come back to." Lenora got up off the tree.

"Not if I get to him first." Lenora picked up her daggers from the ground and started walking to the forest. Jordan grabbed her friend and turned her around.

"Adam told us to wait here." Everyone gathered behind Jordan. Lenora looked out at the crowd.

"Is this what all of you think?" The pirates turned and looked at each other. "Last time I checked, we were pirates. Pirates don't listen to orders. We carve our own paths. We have a friend out there who needs us. The only thing that matters is our choices." Lenora turned to Autumn. "This is my choice: I'm going out there to find someone I love." Ratbeard walked over to Lenora.

"I'm with the new girl. She's shown more attributes of a true pirate than I've seen in a long time. Our cap'n needs us, whether he knows we're coming or not." Autumn did a quick check over their ammunition stock.

"We're low on ammo. Every shot will need to count." Bonnie loaded her Sparquebus and put it on her back.

"I'm in." Ryan, Will, and Autumn sheathed their blades.

"We're in, too." Jordan grabbed her scythe and moved to Lenora.

"We started this together, so we might as well finish the job." Wing walked to Lenora's side, leaving Brave alone facing the pirates. He dropped his rifle.

"This is the stupidest plan ever." Brave went into one of the tents. He came out with a modified sniper rifle. "But when has that ever stopped us? Let's get to that temple." Lenora lead the pirates as they ran into the jungle, ready to join Adam and end this war once and for all.


	16. Chapter 15 Just a Memory

Ch. 15 Just a Memory

(In tribute to Red vs Blue)

"Sagittarius," Adam said to his personality matrix, "What is this?"

"He kept trying. He kept trying to remember her." Sagittarius and Adam looked at the foot of the temple stairs and saw an army of Queen Clockworks. Adam entered the clearing and saw Blaze walking up the steps.

"I'm sorry, Adam." Blaze continued walking. Adam faced the army and drew his pistols, loading fresh rounds into the barrels.

"Okay, me first." Adam charged into the crowd. He shot the clockworks and watched them fall with each shot. One of the Queen clones grabbed Adam's left shoulder and spoke to him.

"Free us." Adam moved his other arm and shot the mechanical demon in the face, finishing off his pistol rounds. He was grabbed by another and it said, "Forget us." Adam shook it off and pulled his rifle off his back. He smashed the butt of the rifle into the nearest copy of his mother and shot the next one. Adam jumped onto a supply crate and looked inside. There were spark bombs and ammunition in the box. He turned his foot to ice and broke open the box, spilling the contents all over the ground. Adam teleported into a nearby tree and shot his rifle at the nearest bomb. When it hit, a chain reaction of explosions destroyed many of the Alexis clones. Adam jumped from his branch and landed on one mechanical body.

"Sagittarius, how many are left?" Adam turned his rifle into a spark launcher and shot into the crowd of remaining clockworks.

"Too many. At this rate, you'll be overrun in minutes." Adam didn't like those odds, but he kept on fighting. He shot a wave of electricity into the array, but it had no effect on the mechanical clones. Adam took two rings off of his belt and felt two blades of energy emerge from his wrists. He slashed at each Queen and could see the nicks in their armor. Adam took out a set of daggers and threw them into the five copies closest to him. "Adam, you need to retreat." Sagittarius couldn't let Adam kill himself. "Teleport out of here."

"I'm sorry, Sagittarius, but that's not happening." Adam looked at the temple quickly and saw ancient Mooshu text saying 'The Temple of the Fallen.' Adam turned back to the crowd. "I'm not going to let the fallen be forgotten. I've come too far to fail now." Adam drew a dagger and watched it glow a bright orange. He threw the weapon forward and saw ten Queen copies fall. He ran into the fray again and smashed his rifle into the copies. He wanted to use his sword, but he was saving it for the last possible moment. Adam felt a mechanical fist slam into his gut. "Ah." Adam felt his wound open slightly. Adam knelt on the ground saw three Alexis clones standing over him.

"Goodbye, son." All of the clones spoke in unison. Adam lowered his head, awaiting his fate. It never came. He looked up and saw three explosive daggers in the chests of the bodies. He dove out of the way and saw the bodies explode.

"Looks like you could use some help." Lenora held out a hand. Adam grabbed it and pulled himself up. "Next time, make your tracks less noticeable." Adam looked behind Lenora and saw everyone else.

"You all came?" Ratbeard drew his sword.

"Ay. The new girl is very persuasive." Bonnie tossed Adam a new set of rounds for his pistol. Adam loaded the rounds into the barrel. Ryan looked at the temple and saw more Queen copies coming down the steps.

"Guys, we've got more Queen clones incoming." Adam woke up Sagittarius.

"Buddy, we need a way to defeat these clones. Do you have any memory that'll help?"

"I'll check." Sagittarius searched his memory banks and found one powerful memory. "Get me close to one of them and I can cause a chain reaction with the rest." Adam nodded at the golden personality matrix. He pointed his pistol at an Alexis clone and shot it in the back of the head. She turned around and charged at the pirate. Adam blocked the attack with his pistol and slammed his fist into the mechanical body's neck.

"Who are you?" Alexis looked at Sagittarius and sneered at the matrix.

"You don't remember me?" Sagittarius looked around the memory setting and saw another Alexis on a bed holding a baby. Avery was next to her, as was Blaze.

"No, I don't. Come to think of it, I don't know who I am."

"Your name is Alexis, you're Queen." The two personalities looked at the memory. "And this is your son, Adam."

"I've been ordered to terminate him." A bloodthirsty red grew in her eyes. "He is the enemy." Queen was ready to charge, but Sagittarius held her back.

"Just watch the memory play out."

"My little pirate," Alex cooed to the baby, "You're going to be so strong." Avery wrapped his arm around his wife. "This is your dad." She gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. Blaze stepped off into a corner. "That grouch over there is your older brother, Blaze." Alexis tickled Adam's feet. "And I'm your mother. And I promise, no matter what you do, I will never harm you. I love you too much." The space went pitch black.

"You made a promise that day, Queen. Even now, you know you can't break it." Queen looked at her hands and saw a patch of red on her fingers. Her silver body started fading.

"Please free me from this nightmare." Sagittarius' golden body glowed brighter.

"You've done that yourself." Queen's matrix body exploded, leaving Sagittarius alone. Sagittarius left the body and returned to Adam. Adam watched as the Alexis clones fell to the ground.

"You did it, Sagittarius." Adam shed a tear. "You set my mother free." Sagittarius shook his pixilated head.

"No, Adam. She was never imprisoned; she was just a bad memory." Adam holstered his pistol. Will walked up to the fallen Queen bodies.

"I guess we go home now." Adam shook his head.

"There's still Blaze." Adam looked at the fallen bodies. "He's caused too much pain for the world. If stopping his path of destruction means I have to kill him, so be it."

"Touching." Adam felt a pistol push against the back of his head. Adam turned and saw the Brass Monkey behind him. The rest of his crew were being held at gunpoint by clockwork musketeers. "I've waited for my revenge for a long time, Captain Silver. This temple is going to block out your powers. No teleporting, no lightning, no ice body, no energy or boomerang or melting blades, no extra weaponry, and no ancient Mooshu." Adam looked at Lenora and Autumn and saw them grin.

"Alright," Adam raised his hands. "We surrender." Adam looked at his crew and they nodded. They raised their arms in the air.

"Yes. My strategic genius will give me great favor with Lord Kane. Perhaps he'll let me watch your executions. This will be my vengeance!" Adam's crew was escorted up the steps of the temple, ready to destroy Blaze's plans.


	17. Chapter 16 Tearing Down Walls Part 1

Ch. 16 Tearing Down Walls ( Part 1)

"I can't believe you, Adam," Blaze scolded as he paced around the main room of the temple. "I tried to do something good for both of us. I was going to give us our mother back, and you went and took that from both of us." Sagittarius appeared and went off on Blaze.

"He did what you couldn't do; he let Alexis go. Her memory has been haunting you for years. What is so hard about letting her have peace?" Blaze swatted at Sagittarius, forgetting that he was a hologram.

"She didn't deserve to die when she did. She should still be here right now." Blaze pulled out a small diamond. Adam noticed a drop of blood in the center of the transparent stone.

"Listen to Sagittarius, Blaze. Let go off your hate. This has gone on long enough." Blaze turned and pulled out a pistol. He was through with talking.

"You know what? I think I'll kill all of your friends one by one," Blaze said. "Starting with your new girl." The Brass Monkey pushed Lenora in front of a firing squad of clockwork snipers. "I'd say your last words right now if I were you." Lenora was slowly burning through her bonds with her flame ability. She knew the temple wouldn't affect the secondary powers.

"Blaze, they say before you start a war, you need to know what's at stake. Your future is at stake. Do you really want to throw it all away? For a memory?" Blaze raised his hand and made a fist.

"Fire!" At that moment, Lenora's flames broke her bonds. She reached her hands around and watched the columns of fire engulf the spark bullets.

"Turn around, guys." The constricted crew turned around. Lenora shot concentrated bursts of fire at their bonds. They burned and the pirates drew their weapons. The clockworks focused their fire on the closest pirate, Autumn. She moved her sword to block the sparks, then ran up the wall. She ran until she was behind the metallic men and severed their heads from their wired bodies. At that moment, Finn, Ford, Bastille de Brass, Pedro, and the Minotaur created a barricade, blocking them from Blaze and Adam. "I've gotta get to him. He'll need me to fight Blaze and the Winchesters." Ratbeard looked at Wing and Bonnie. They both nodded. Wing wrapped his winged arms around Lenora's shoulders while Bonnie and Ratbeard knelt with their hands out. Wing stood on their hands and they boosted the pair into the air. Wing propelled Lenora to the ledge by Blaze and Adam. "Thank you, you three." Bonnie saluted her. Blaze let go of Adam and ran to the door, pulling out a small communicator.

"Winchesters, I'm coming your way. Get my gear ready."

"Hannah here. Will do, sir." Blaze put away the communication device. Adam and Lenora both followed Blaze.

"All at once, this'll be easy." Ratbeard drew his sword. Bonnie drew her Sparquebus.

"You read my mind." Count Bastille de Brass laughed.

"Then this will be a nuisance for you." Brass smashed a button on the wall. Ryan looked up and saw walls falling from the ceiling.

"Look out!" Ryan rolled into an empty walled area and was greeted by Sly Pedro Davis.

"Hello, Ryan. Are you ready to die?" Pedro swung his axe around and slammed it into the ground.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Pedro." Ryan drew his daggers and pointed them at Pedro. "I don't intend to leave without leaving you bleeding." Ryan charged at Pedro. Pedro did the same. As they drew closer, Ryan jumped to the wall and propelled himself into Pedro's side. He stabbed with his left dagger, but was deflected by Pedro's axe. Pedro pushed Ryan off of him and drew his pistol. Ryan leaned backwards to dodge a spark bullet and deflected the rest with his daggers. "Is that the best you've got?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Pedro spun and a tornado formed around him. "You can't beat me Ryan." Ryan was caught in the stream of air. Pedro's axe slashed him and cut his skin, drawing blood. The tornado disappeared and Ryan was slammed into the wall. Ryan struggled to his feet.

"Maybe I can't beat you alone," Ryan stated. "But I know what will." Ryan's purple aura shone around his body. "If one of me can't beat you, maybe five of me can, or ten of me, or fifteen of me." Ryan grinned as fourteen copies of him separated from his body. Pedro nervously stepped back.

"No matter. You will still fall." Ryan's copies surrounded Pedro and all drew their daggers. The Ryans stabbed Pedro's legs and arms. "Argh!" Pedro fell to the ground. The copies retreated back to Ryan's body. Pedro crawled backwards to the wall. He saw his pistol on the ground and slowly reached for it, but Ryan grabbed it first. He loaded a round into the pistol and pointed it at Pedro. Pedro chuckled, "Well, go ahead. You've won. Just end it already." Ryan thought about everything Pedro had done to him: framing him, getting him thrown in prison, trying to steal Autumn from him, trying to kill him, and shooting him. He knew what he had to do.

"No," Ryan said. He tossed the gun to the other side of the room. "If I kill you, I'm no better than you. I'm letting you live. It's more than you deserve, but I've done what I promised; I made you bleed." Ryan kicked Pedro in the face and he slumped up against the wall. Ryan rubbed his face and exhaled. "I'm better than you."

"Will, this isn't going to be easy." Brave and the young assassin faced General Yancy Ford. Brave readied his rifle and pointed it at Ford. Sigma appeared and laughed.

"Do you really expect to beat us with a rifle and a pair of daggers?" Ford drew his spark launcher. "Our weaponry is more advanced in every way."

"Will," Brave whispered. "I'm going to try something, but I need you to buy me some time." Will nodded. Brave went to the edge of the makeshift room. "Be quick about how you buy me that time."

"Oh, I'll give you quick." Will drew his daggers and walked toward the general. Ford quickly charged at the assassin, forcing Will to speed up. As they two drew closer, Will's purple aura appeared. Sigma was confused.

"What is going on?" Sigma scanned the pirate. "His vital readings are off the charts. This shouldn't be humanly possible." Ford loaded a spark rocket into his weapon, but when he looked up Will was gone.

"Did you miss me?" Will tapped his shoulder and punched Ford in the face. Ford lunged at the pirate, but he was gone before Ford could reach for the trigger of his spark launcher. Ford saw Brave at the end of the room. He aimed his spark launcher and shot at the admiral. Sigma studied the data and knew it would be a perfect shot. Then, the rocket disappeared. Ford heard some whistling behind him. He saw Will holding a tube of electricity in his hand, flipping it in the air. "Ya know, you really shouldn't play with rockets. They're dangerous. I would know; you tried to blow us up with one. Remember?" Will looked at Brave. "Was that quick enough for you," Will shouted.

"A few more seconds would have been better." Brave's lightning blue aura appeared. "Are you done?" Will shrugged his shoulders.

"He's all yours." Will tossed the spark rocket into the air. Ford dropped his launcher and rushed to the sniper. Brave raised his right hand and watched as the rocket propelled to his oldest enemy. The rocket caught Ford in the back and sent him flying into the ceiling. Will admired Brave's handiwork. "Huh. So now you can manipulate spark weaponry?" Brave nodded.

"And you have increased speed now. How'd you know you could do that?" Will grinned.

"Do you remember how Ryan sent me to evacuate the village?" Brave nodded yes. "I cleared that place in under a minute. I've had it since then." Will leaned on the wall, but as his feet slid, he went spiraling around the room until he stubbed his toe. "I still need to work on controlling it when I'm not using it, though." Brave reloaded his rifle and the two waited for the walls to rise up.


	18. Chapter 17 Tearing Down Walls Part 2

Ch. 17 Tearing Down Walls (Part 2)

"How do you all want to approach this, guys?" Autumn held her position beside Wing Chun and Ratbeard. They needed a strategy if they wanted to take down the Minotaur.

"If we had a way to hold him down, you could take him out from behind." Ratbeard scraped his blade against the ground. "But we don't have any way of doing that." The Minotaur smashed his fists together and started his charge toward the pirates.

"Look, I know we don't interact much," Autumn stated, "But I always have faith that any pirate can make a difference in a fight." Autumn jumped to the ceiling and ran past the Minotaur.

"It's been nice fighting alongside you, Ratbeard." Wing extended his right hand to the rat. Ratbeard swatted his hand away.

"We've got a long time before we need to share final words." Ratbeard's orange aura started shimmering.

"You're right. We've faced many challenges; this is no different." Wing's blue aura also started showing. Ratbeard stabbed his sword into the floor and watched as a small fissure in the ground opened up and engulfed the Minotaur's left foot. Wing stretched his arms and produced two energy whips from each appendage. He aimed at the Minotaur's right foot, strapping the whip around the muscly limb. "Autumn, if you were to strike, now would be the best moment." Autumn ran back down the wall and charged behind the Minotaur.

"On it!" Autumn saw a tiny beacon on the Minotaur's back and stabbed into it.

"Grah!" The Minotaur shouted out as the beacon's light slowly faded. The Minotaur collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Ratbeard and Wing Chun went over to the Minotaur and studied the beacon.

"It looks like it had a bit of dark elixir in it, like the elixir that created the nefarious six." Autumn wiped the elixir from her blade. "Blaze must have been using it as a mind control device." Ratbeard grabbed the remains of the beacon and set it on the ground. He raised his peg leg and smashed the remaining dark substance.

"Let's hope that's the last of this Spiral-forsaken substance." Autumn, Wing, and Ratbeard waited for the walls to rise.

"Two on two seems fair. Wouldn't you agree, Bonnie?" Jordan held her scythe in her hand. "Let's teach these boys some manners." Finn and the Brass Monkey had their weapons drawn.

"Listen here, pirate. I've face this fox before; I know all of her tricks. I won't fall this time." Bonnie took off her hat and straightened the feather on the end.

"If you believe that, you've got another thing comin', mate." Bonnie aimed her Sparquebus and shot at the shark. Finn easily blocked the attack with his twin fin blades. The Brass Monkey pointed his pistol at Jordan.

"Farewell, pirates. I will have my vengeance!" The former monkey admiral took his shot and watched Jordan slash the spark bullet in two.

"Big mistake." Jordan charged at the monkey, with her icy blue aura appearing as she ran. Eventually, she jumped into the air and crouched in with her scythe. As she hit the ground, she began to spin like a gear that had been well oiled. The built up momentum sent her flying, full force, into the confused monkey. Count Bastille de Brass was smashed into the wall, falling unconscious. Jordan pushed herself out of the wall and got up. "Take that you stupid monkey." Jordan stumbled from the head trauma. "Why is everything upside down?" She then felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. Jordan reached behind her and pulled out one of Finn's blades.

"That'll teach you, pirate." Finn charged with his remaining blade in hand. Jordan couldn't muster the strength to raise her scythe to defend herself, so she braced herself for the attack. Then she saw Finn fly into the ceiling, dangling from his remaining blade. Jordan looked past him and saw Bonnie with her dark orange aura.

"Huh, that's amazing!" Bonnie dropped her Sparquebus and ran over to Jordan. "Are you alright?"

"It's bleeding, but I think I'll live." Bonnie took her scarf and untied it.

"Here, this should stop the bleeding." Jordan hesitated at the kind gesture. "This thing help keep Adam alive after Blaze stabbed him. Trust me, it's not a problem." Jordan rolled up her sleeve and let Bonnie wrap the wound.

"Thank you, Bonnie." Jordan looked at Bonnie. She'd never met someone as kind as Bonnie in a long time. As Bonnie finished her wrapping, Jordan grabbed her orange, fur-covered face and kissed her. Bonnie's eyes widened in shock, but didn't pull away until Jordan broke off the kiss. Jordan stepped back, realizing what she'd just done. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Bonnie blushed.

"Um, I'm going to push the button and raise these walls." Bonnie didn't want to admit it, but she enjoyed the kiss. She shook off her feelings and raised the walls. Jordan picked up her scythe and handed Bonnie her Sparquebus. Finn fell from the ceiling and Jordan kicked him in the face, knocking him out. As the walls rose, Autumn saw Ryan and raced into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Autumn left Ryan's embrace and saw Pedro slumped against the wall. She walked over to the unconscious traitor and picked up the pistol. "He deserves to die." Ryan walked to his wife.

"If I did, I'd be no better than him." Ryan gently took the pistol from Autumn's hand and tossed it to the edge of the temple. "Besides, he'll feel more pain if he keeps on living." Ryan turned and saw Bonnie blushing. "What's up with you?" Bonnie composed herself.

"Nothing. Let's go; we have to stop Blaze." Bonnie tossed Ryan and Brave up to the platform, allowing the two pirates to lower a rope for the rest of them. As Bonnie climbed up the ledge, the group followed the doorway to their final confrontation with the clockwork creator and his final lackeys.


	19. Chapter 18 Sibling Standoff

Ch. 18 Sibling Standoff

"You go that way, I'll try to cut him off on the other side." Lenora stabbed a knife into the wall to mark her path if she needed to back track. She continued down the hall and found a door filled with light at the end. She looked to the right of the door and saw a wall. "I hope Adam can retrace his steps fast." Lenora drew her daggers and put them into a defensive position. Lenora felt a wave of dark energy attempt to push her back as she entered the room.

"Hello, Ms. Noble," Blaze greeted, "How nice of you to join us." Blaze leaned over a control panel with both Winchesters on either side. "Why are you still fighting? Can't you see it; I've won!" Blaze slammed a button on the control panel, opening the window. "There's nothing you can do the stop what happens next." Lenora grinned.

"Wanna bet?" Lenora threw her daggers into the air and shot two columns of fire at the brother. Unfortunately, the Winchesters created a protective dome around the madman. She jumped to catch her daggers, but was sent flying when Hannah sent out a pulse of blue energy from her Raven staff.

"Restrain her, Mary." Lenora tried to get to her feet. A snake appeared from the tip of Mary's staff and constricted the pirate, leaving her unable to move. She struggled to free herself, but to no avail. "This is where it ends for you, little girl."

"I just have one question, Hannah. Why?"

"What?" Hannah put her hand on her sword, ready to draw at a moment's notice.

"Why keep driving yourself further away from someone you care for? As far as I can tell, Adam cared- still cares for you and Mary. How can you condemn someone who has never wronged you?" Mary could sense her sister's anger building up. "Do you know what I think? I think it's because you need someone to blame for something you couldn't control. Blaze's clockworks captured you; it's a horrible feeling, but it happens. I was captured too. The difference is, like Adam and Ryan and Wing, I escaped. You're fighting a battle that ends with one person close to you getting hurt: your sister. If you care for her, you'll leave and stop blaming someone else for something they had nothing to do with." Lenora's eyes glowed red with fire. She knew she'd hit a soft spot. Hannah drew her sword and ran toward the constricted pirate.

"Shut up!" Hannah prepared to bring the blade down, but couldn't bring it down. She looked at the sword and saw a snake holding the blade. "Mary, what are you doing?" Mary was barely holding the sword back.

"Stopping you. You can't do this." Mary gestured to the destruction at the bottom of the temple. "He's done nothing to us. Lenora's done nothing to us. Let it go!" Mary sent out another snake to grab Hannah, but she ran to the window of the temple. As she descended, Hannah turned herself into a raven and flew off. Mary walked to the window and released Lenora from the serpent's grip. As she collapsed to the floor, Mary followed her sister out the window. She drew her pistol and shot a grappling hook to a nearby tree.

"Good bye, crazy." Lenora got up and saw Blaze standing by the window.

"You've scared off the only people who could make my brother fearful. Now you're gonna pay." Blaze threw his sword at Lenora. She tried to dodge the attack, but it caught her in the arm, pinning her to the wall. She screamed in pain as she tried to remove the steel from her arm. Adam entered the room and saw Blaze pointing his pistol at Lenora. "Say goodbye, Ms. Noble." As Blaze pulled the trigger, Adam dove to Lenora.

"No!" Adam's golden aura appeared and a wave of golden energy sent the spark bullet back toward Blaze. "You won't hurt her." Adam drew his sword as Blaze stepped into his Kane armor. "Don't do this Blaze."

"That's rich coming from you, brother." Blaze drew his sword. "Tauros and I have had a lot of time to think of how to deal with you." Tauros' purple figure appeared over Blaze's shoulder. Blaze chuckled, "It's funny; we have the same sword. The only difference is I actually built mine. Yours is just another hand-me-down."

"I guess it comes with the memories." Adam pointed his sword toward his remaining family member. Sagittarius appeared over Adam's wrist.

"Two on two; seems fair." Lenora pulled the sword Blaze threw out of her arm.

"Adam." Lenora held her bleeding arm as Adam turned to her. She grinned. "Take him down." Adam and Blaze charged toward each other, anger in their eyes. Sagittarius and Tauros took holographic form beside their wielders. Tauros drew a two pronged trident as opposed to Sagittarius' bow and arrows. As Tauros stabbed toward the golden matrix, Sagittarius warped behind him and shot an arrow into Tauros' left leg.

"Same old Golden Archer. You never knew how to fight head on." The purple matrix retreated to Blaze's armor. Adam slashed at Blaze's sword and defended from an oncoming attack. Adam saw a spark bullet fly from Blaze's sword and head toward Lenora. He quickly made a golden shield around the pirate and sent his own spark bullet toward Blaze. As the bullet drew near, an evil silver aura surrounded Blaze, acting as a shield like Adam's power.

"I guess we share more than blood, eh brother?" Blaze slashed up with his sword, disarming Adam. Sagittarius returned to Adam's wrist.

"I'm sending a fight plan to you right now." Adam quickly studied the data.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Sagittarius nodded. "Then let's do it." Adam ran to his sword. As he ran, his golden aura appeared again. Blaze quickly followed him, sword in hand. Adam grabbed his sword and sheathed it. His golden aura swirled around him just as his remaining crew entered the room. The golden energy swirled until it formed a bow and arrow, similar to Sagittarius'. Adam aimed and shot Blaze square in the chest, propelling him into the wall. Adam unsheathed his sword and ran to Blaze. Blaze got up and prepared to swing down with his right arm. Unfortunately, Adam was quicker. Adam slid on the floor and sliced up at Blaze's shoulder. Blaze watched as his right arm fell to the floor. He quickly tried to slow the bleeding by moving his remaining appendage to cover the wound.

"Why would you do that?" Blaze started moving to the window. "Why would you cause me this much pain?"

"Because that is what your actions have caused." Adam threw his sword away. "All my life, I've had to see pain and suffering and death and I'm sick of it." Blaze leaned against the balcony, blood still leaking from his stump. "Mom died, and I get that, but I lost her too. I've accepted it. You kept trying to bring her back and it's tearing you apart. Stop trying to remember her and let her go." Blaze felt his consciousness slipping. He slowly stepped onto the edge of the balcony. He pulled a diamond out of his pocket and threw it toward Adam. Adam caught it. As he turned to Adam, he shed a tear.

"I'm sorry, brother." Blaze leaned back and fell from his perch.

"No!" Adam ran to the edge in an attempt to grab him. He watched as his body descended from the temple into a nearby river. "Goodbye, Blaze." Adam looked at Blaze's arm on the ground and saw his crew standing by Lenora. "Are you alright, Lenora?"

"You saved me. Why?" Adam touched her arm and noticed his golden aura appear. The golden energy spread to Lenora's arm, closing the gash in her arm. Adam chuckled.

"Because if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to do this." Adam pulled Lenora close and kissed her. Lenora grabbed the back of his head and kept the embrace. Adam broke off the kiss and looked at Lenora. "All my life, I've been searching for something missing, and now I've found it." Lenora blushed.

"I think I know exactly what you mean." Lenora rested her head on Adam's shoulder. "And I'm gonna hold you to that, Mr. Silver." Ryan tapped Adam on the shoulder.

"Hey, Adam," Ryan asked, "Do you remember why we originally agreed to go to El Dorado?" Adam turned and saw an open door. He and Lenora walked into the room and saw mountains of gold.

"I think we're gonna need a bigger boat."


	20. Chapter 19 Heading Home

Ch. 19 Heading Home

"Come on, Will," Ryan shouted, "It's not that heavy." Ryan carried one of the last bags of gold onto the Golden Archer.

"Speak for yourself. This thing is killing me." Will dropped the bag. "How did you do it?"

"I warped here."

"Are you kidding me?" Will fell to the ground. "I walked five miles!" Adam dropped the final bag onto the deck of the ship.

"Alright, are we ready to go?" Lenora walked up behind him and kissed his cheek.

"All set."

"Hey Adam," Ryan asked, "Are you sure it's safe to leave all of that gold behind? What if someone decides to finish Blaze's work?" Adam looked in his hand and stared at the blood filled diamond in his hand. Sagittarius appeared.

"You know, you could be the one to bring her back." Adam thought about how much pain a tiny drop of blood caused for him, his brother, and the Spiral.

"No." Adam threw the diamond into the abyss of the Spiral. "You're right, Sagittarius. Some memories should stay in the past." Adam walked up to the bridge. Ratbeard, at the wheel, undocked the ship. Lenora wrapped her arms around Adam.

"Well, Merciless Adam Silver, captain of the Golden Archer, savior of the Spiral, and my new boyfriend, where to now?" Adam kissed her and looked at the stormgate.

"Ratbeard, set a course for Skull Island; we're finally heading home." As the ship entered the stormgate, flourishing in the beauty of the pure Spiral energy, Adam couldn't wait for what the future held for him and his crew.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Tauros," Hannah whispered, "Are you still online?" Hannah Winchester kneeled over Blaze's lifeless body. Tauros' matrix mark flickered and glowed to life.

"I'm still functional, but Blaze needs to be revived if I am to survive." Tauros' purple body motioned to Blaze's belt. "Open up the cylinder on the left." Hannah removed the canister and emptied the contents into her hand. A small stone radiating dark Spiral energy glowed in her hand.

"What is it?"

"It is Dark Yum. Extremely rare and even harder to keep safe in solid form." Tauros motioned to Blaze's left hand. "Put the Yum into his hand and close it tightly until it crushes." Hannah did as she was told and watched as a dark wave of energy ran along Blaze's veins. Blaze opened his eyes and gasped for air.

"What happened?" Blaze looked to the right and felt the stump that used to be his arm. "Adam," Blaze sighed, "He stopped me. He did what I couldn't." Tauros floated to Blaze.

"Hannah saw the pirates leave. They took a lot of gold, but not all of it. There is still plenty to build you a new arm and a small squadron of indestructible clockworks." Blaze stood to his feet. "We can start right away." Blaze looked again to his stump and then to his remaining appendage, still protected by his Kane armor. He moved his hand and felt more machine than man.

"No," Blaze stated, reluctantly, "It's not worth it. I understand that now. I've caused too much pain for the Spiral." Tauros had a surprised look on his holographic face.

"But what about the mission?" Tauros floated in front of his master as Blaze walked away. "The pirates must be destroyed."

"The 'mission' failed!" Blaze swatted him away. "I'm done trying to chase ghosts. Hannah, I don't care what you do, but I'm not going to be a part of it. I almost killed my own brother. You were ready to kill you sister for something my own blood didn't do." Blaze continued toward the edge of the forest. "This is over."

"No, it isn't!" Tauros jumped into Blaze's body. Blaze felt a surge of electrical pulses flow through his body.

"Tauros! What are you doing?" Blaze fell to his knees and held his stomach.

"I'm assuming control of your body. Until now I haven't had to use it because you did what I wanted willingly, but now you leave me no choice." Tauros continued to assume control of Blaze's body, forcing Blaze to twitch on the ground. "I have a stronger master; much stronger than you and your brother combined. He and I will rule the Spiral. Your body has simply been a tool. Now, even more so." Blaze screamed as a shadowy purple aura exploded from his body, disintegrating the surrounding foliage. Blaze stood up. He turned to Hannah with blood red eyes and laughed.

"Tauros?"

"I really wish it didn't have to come to this, but it had to be done." Tauros reached out his hand to the witchdoctor. "Will you join me? You and I do have a common enemy, after all." Hannah shook his hand and nodded.

"You can count me in, too." Pedro entered from the forest. "I've still got a score to settle with Ryan."

"Come, we have a lot of work to do. An army isn't going to raise itself. After that, we need to pay a visit to an old friend of mine. He'll be happy to know that a certain barrier has been broken for him." The three made their way toward the temple.

"Oh, no." Mary watch the events unfold from the bushes nearby. She couldn't believe what Tauros had done to Blaze. "I need to get to Skull Island. I have to warn them."


End file.
